Shaun
''Shaun '' is shown as a leading member of the flock of sheep in Shaun the Sheep. He is the boyfriend of Lola. He is the main protagonist of the show and the pet sheep of the Farmer. Shaun exhibits human intelligence, creativity, and behaviour in the barnyard, more so than in his A Close Shave appearance. Shaun antics often lead to comic mayhem, with the little sheep having to avoid the flock's sheepdog Bitzer and the Farmer. Shaun the Sheep is an extraordinary creature who is very good natured to his fellow sheep. He is the one who usually gets the rest of the flock into trouble, but he also gets them out of trouble, too. This is completely different to his childish behavior in A Close Shave, and is obviously no longer a lamb. He is voiced by Justin Fletcher. FYI: He says "blehh" many times. In Shaun the Farmer, he says it when the farmer vomits, in Championsheeps he said it because of the stinky socks, and in "The Smelly Farmer" he said it cause of the Farmer. BFF's: Lawson, Timmy's mother, Bitzer Secrets Underneath his wool there is a vest (seen when he tosses off his wool in Saturday Night Shaun) and he likes sunbathing Background Information Shaun was born at a unknown date and at a unknown farm. While he was still a lamb, he and his fellow sheeps were adopted by The Farmer (it is strongly suggested that their owners are deceased), who nursed them and raised them as the sheeps they were. Over the years, Shaun and the other sheeps developed a strong friendship with their farmer and owner, and eventually they became more like a family than his pets. Shaun the Sheep the Movie Shaun will appear in the movie as the main protagonist. Lovable but mischievous Shaun loves a good adventure whenever the opportunity presents itself. In his first feature film, Shaun had no end of enthusiasm for exploration and once again his curiosity has got the better of him – leading the Flock to the dizzying heights of the Big City. While his inquisitive nature tends to land him and the Flock in trouble more often than not, Shaun is always there to pick up the pieces and to help get his friends out of a scrape. While his plans aren’t always the best ideas, he’s a good pal to have around and he’s the best of the bunch for quick thinking and making decisions. Relationships Bitzer Bitzer and Shaun has some rivalry relationship between the two. Though they are friends on most occasions, Bitzer does take it his mission to get down some of Shaun's plans, so it does not interrupt with The Farmer, or to reform peace in the farm. However, Shaun is aware of this and always find a way to escape this thing. Sometimes, Shaun does make fun on Bitzer and try things on him, just for laugh which leads to issues with Bitzer's life. As such, he always feel unhappy when he hurts his friend and try his best to help Bitzer. and the dog does do the same to Shaun as well. When they are allies or Bitzer is hurt by someone, Shaun will do whatever it takes to help him with his flock. Trivia * In "Cat Got Your Brain?", he and Pidsley's minds were switched, and even though Shaun ended up in Pidsley's body, he keeps his sheep ways. * In "Hide and Squeak", he's revealed to be ticklish, as he was laughing when the Mouse hid in his wool. Gallery Shaun card.png Shaun1.jpg Bull.jpg Pushing Shirley.jpg Shaun football.jpg Shaun skate trick.jpg Shaun kite.jpg Shaun football kick.jpg Shaun thinking.jpg Flock1.jpg Hide and squeak.jpg Mother Hen and chicks.jpg Sheepart.jpg Shaun and Bitzer1.jpg Flock with radio.jpg Sheepyard1.jpg Bull seeing red1.jpg Sheeps and the tires.jpg Ewe a Merry X-mas last1.jpg Plan with the Pigs.jpg Shaun's night party1.jpg Shaun and Bitzer explore messy camp.jpg Shaun takes morning exercise.jpg Timmy Tizzy 2 dolls.jpg Shaun takes bath1.jpg Shaun takes apples2.jpg After ski-ing1.jpg Horrors Little Sheep house1.jpg Shaun dance party1.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Major characters Category:Characters Category:Main characters